A Love Like This
by Niamh2816
Summary: One-shot of how Gale and Katniss could of got together without the Games and their life . No Games. Bad Summary.


_~Katniss and Gale over years..~_

_Katniss has blue eyes and more into music you'll see why.._

_~A LOVE LIKE THIS~_

* * *

**~A Love Like This~**

They met as two young kids who were made grow up too young. Both motivated to keep their families alive. A young boy who was going through the stage of developing from boy to man. She looked like a child, tiny and too thin. Her mind and soul were beyond her years. He was over six foot and she was so tiny she hadn't even reached five foot yet. Both had black hair like everyone else in the seam, he didn't pay attention to anything else about her when she was only a little kid, tiny really. He talked to her about hunting and snares, he helped her and she helped him. They worked together as a team. Brought home more food for both families.

Outside of hunting he was like any other teenage boy, raked his eyes up and down every girl who was old enough to make his palms sweat and make him twitch. She spent her time at home looking after her seven year old sister. Taking care of the house because her mother can't. Won't. She has too much on her plate to even think about boys even if she was into to boys at this age. Katniss hasn't told Gale about her mother. She isn't sure if she can trust him with something like this. She imagines him talking about it to people and it getting to the peacekeepers. Then coming to her house dragging herself and Prim from the house and locking them up in the children's home. Taking grain and oil every month, tiny Prim being pushed around. She squeezes her eyes to stop the flood of imagines of what would happen to her little sister in the home. She can't do it. She can't tell him. Not yet.

...

When she meets Gale's mother, Hazelle, for the first time she feels warm inside when Hazelle hugs her and smiles sweetly at her. She wishes her mother was like this. She can't even look at her own mother for what's she done. Abandoning her daughters just leaving a shell of herself who will eat the food Katniss leaves in front of her which makes Katniss see red. How she eat the food she does nothing for but will eat it and not feel guilty. Gale's house is warm, full with love and fun even when their house has gone through a lot as well as Katniss' home.

Katniss sits on the Hawthorne's back porch at end of the evening when she turns around and glances into the sitting room, Prim is laughing and playing with Gale's siblings. First time since her fathers death Katniss smiles. Gale sits down beside her on the porch steps and nudges her shoulder lightly. She realises that Gale is loyal to his family. She remembers Hazelle saying to her that she and Prim are now family to them. Gale is loyal to family so she tells him, how her mother is deep in depression and has abandoned her children. When she finishes she rubs her face and feels his hand gently and tenderly rubs the spot between her shoulder blades that is full of tension.

"You promise you wouldn't tell anyone?"Katniss says frowning.

"Course not Katniss. Do you really think I would send the peacekeepers to your door?"Gale raises one eyebrow. She stares at him hard for a minute.

"No. I don't think you would"Katniss replies.

"C'mon lets go back inside. Remember you have me to talk to"Gale says with a smile and helps her up.

The first time in ages she feels she can talk to someone about her mother, who was listen and even comfort her. A friend. Her shoulders sag in relief. She knows wherever her father is that he would smile and Gale would definitely receive a sign of approval.

...

Katniss realises time places a huge role in life. Time heals all wounds even the most painful. The pain of her fathers dead is still there but is easier to cope with, for everyone. She sees her mother slowly return to life. She gets out of bed, has a bath and walks around the house. When Katniss sees her mother start to communicate with Prim and tries with her, she watches hesitantly for her to climb back into herself. Katniss can't bear to look at her mother. Hatred, pain and anger build up inside but she has Gale to voice her thoughts to and he has her too. It stops from causing Prim pain if she starts yelling at her mother.

She knows when she starts to become a young woman. It happens when she is thirteen. Her hips begin to widen, curves begin to grow and she starts to grow in height. Her emotions run wild and sometimes she feels emotionally. She sees her mother eyeing her. Her mother sits her down and talks to her about what is happening to her body. She tells Katniss it is perfectly normally and it happens to every young girl that is becoming a young woman. Katniss even lets her mother embrace her after handing her things to use for the blood and the cramps.

When she's fourteen she sees the girls from town at school with their uniforms. Pulling their skirts as high as they can, buttons on their blouses undone. Katniss and her friends, Stef, Madge and Jess laugh because the merchant girls come across as desperate when trying to get the boys attention.

"Do you think boys like that? You know...easy to get? Sort of thing?"Madge asks.

"My mother says that boys think with their dicks when their this age. Too hormonal or something"Stef says. The girls laugh.

...

Time goes by and Katniss finds she grows more confident as a girl and with her body. She thinks maybe it is when a boy asks her out and she gets her first kiss. His name was Peter and it was sweet and innocent.

When things really changed was when she was fifteen and she got a boyfriend. His name was Will and both of them didn't really know what they were doing at first. They were both fifteen and they were against the back of his house. She was against the wall and his body was tightly wrapped around her. When they got more into the kiss she felt an unknown hunger run through her body and the kiss deepened when she let his tongue into her mouth. When she broke of the kiss for air his lips moved down her neck and she moaned. She felt something hard pushed against her and when she looked down she saw he had a erection. She knew about the sex thing. She was nervous and he was too.

"I-I'm so-rry. I couldn't help it"Will said blushing trying to cover himself up with his hands.

"No-no don't be. I'm flattered really"Katniss said with an easy smile hoping to ease up his embarrassment. He smiled back and let out a gush of breath he was holding.

"There's no one home. If-If you want to...go inside"Will said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. She grabbed his hand and nodded.

They made their way to his room and she could feel that she wasn't the only one who was nervous. She turned around and looked at him. He was one of the best looking boys in her year, he had black hair, green eyes and the things which attract her to certain men, broad strong shoulders and height touching six foot or more. He had all that and he was a really nice guy who told her many of times he was crazy about her, he loved her and she loved him. She was losing her virginity to him and he to her. He took a step closer to her and kissed her and started to back her up so the back of her knees touched the bed. She lay down on the bed and he on top of her. They started to pull off each others clothes. One at a time, back and forth. His t-shirt, then hers until they were both in their underwear. They were both gasping, sweating and desire on both of their faces. When he pulled off her bra she moaned loudly when he licked over nipples. She never felt anything like it. Pleasure pierced through her body and she threw her head back on the pillows. When he started kissing her again she moved her hand until she reached his hardening length through his underwear and he drew in a breath. She lifted her hips and pushed against his. He moaned loudly and then focus his eyes onto hers and he saw him swallow.

"Do you want t-to.. you-u know?"Will asked.

"Y-yea"Katniss replies nervously.

She watched him go through his bedside table and found a condom. They removed their own underwear and he put the condom on his length. He held her face in his hands as he slowly pushed himself into her and she let out a yelp when he pushed in. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure and their movements went faster until both of them moaned out load and came together.

He held her in his arms after and murmured I love you's into her ear and she to him.

...

Soon word got round about Katniss and Will and what they were doing caused by Will's brother walking in on them when Will exploded into Katniss. Will's brother, Rye, smirked and murmured something like oh I see your busy. The next day at school her year would smirk and say suggestive comments which would make her blush. When she sat down at her table her friends questioned her about it.

"What was it like?"Stef whispered.

"Sore at first. Really sore. Then it started, you know feel good after the next few tries"Katniss blushed.

"Better then touching yourself?"Madge asked. Katniss nodded.

"Yeah, way more"Katniss replies.

"God I need to get a boyfriend"Jess said. They all laughed.

Gale had plenty of girls to choose from. He heard them giggling and whispering as he walked by in the school hallways. He never did keep a girl for long. He'd kiss them at the slag heap or behind the school, did more when he felt the urge. He didn't listen to gossip so he didn't hear what was going on with Katniss until one day everyone was..

...

When Katniss moved on to a new boyfriend, Mason, her sexual hunger grew and they would barely ever talk they would just fuck. Hard, usually in every position they could think of. She knew she didn't love him. But he was her boyfriend until news spread about Mason having sex with her best friend, Jess. Stef and Madge immediately took katniss side when she confronted Jess in the bathrooms the day the three girls found out.

"You slept with Mason? I though you were my best friend?"Katniss asked.

"Katniss please! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. It was a mistake. I'm sorry"Jess sobbed.

Katniss ignored her pleas and walked out of the bathroom and barely registered Madge and Stef saying things like friends don't do that to each other. She made her way to the boys locker room. She smiled weakly when she saw Gale walk in her direction. He smiled and winked at her. Then she heard Mason call her name but before he finished saying 'niss' of her name she slapped him hard across the face and she heard everyone around her suck in a breath.

"That's for fucking my best friend. Oh, by the way if you didn't get the message we're so over"Katniss said calmly. People cheered and she heard people saying 'Go Katniss'.

She saw Gale leaning against the lockers watching her with an approving smirk on his face and then he mouthed 'are you okay?" which she replied with a nod.

...

"That had to be the most entertaining thing to happen ever in our school"Gale chuckles. "Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you, that slapped looked like it hurt. I wonder if he got whiplash"Gale continues throwing his head back laughing.

"It was funnier when he came around to mine because his mother sent him to get my mother to look at him"Katniss laughed. Gale laughs loudly. They go back to hunting in their woods and they get lucky and bring down a deer.

"Let's bring this to Reeva first and then we can come back and check the snare line, sound good?"Gale says.

When they make it back to the woods, Katniss slips on the edge of the icy stream twisting her knee. She shouts for Gale and in a few minutes she sees him appears up ahead with a panicky expression.

"Are you alright? What happened?"Gale asks rushing over to her and kneels down.

"Twisting my knee, slipped on the ice"Katniss gasps.

"Here let me look"Gale says. He examines her knee.

"Let's get you to your mother. I'll carry you-"He says and knows before looking at her what she's going to argue-"You'll end up doing more damage to it. Longer to heal then"Gale says. She gives up with a humph. Gale smirks smugly.

He reaches down-wraps his arm around her waist and her legs while she puts her arm around his neck-and lifts her off the ground. He pulls her close to his chest and begins the walk home.

...

A few days later, after New Years, Gale and Katniss are in the hob after a days hunting drinking down their soup from Greasy Sae's stall wincing occasionally.

"Dear, I heard about what that Mason boy did. Your too good for him anyway. What a little fucker"Greasy Sae says.

"She should of seen the slap she gave him"Gale says and they laugh. Darius, a peacekeeper, makes his way over to the stall and orders a bowl of soup and leans against the stall. He eyes up Katniss before flirting with her trying to get a kiss from her.

Gale feels something boiling underneath his skin but can't put his finger on it. He watches Darius flick at her braid and Katniss swotting away his hand laughing. He realises. Jealously. He doesn't like Darius touching or anyone touching her. Now he realises why he feels so strongly about when she slapped her ex. He realises he wasn't listen to the gossip about her because he was..jealous.

He looks at her and doesn't see her as the tiny girl he meet many years ago. Katniss has changed. She stands out, no wonder all them boys stared at her in the hallways at school. Her long legs. Long black wavy hair, them bright sparkling blue eyes. Long black eyelashes, rosy high cheek bones. How she looks when shes filled out. Tiny waist, curvy hips. Full breasts and ass. His eyes scan down, looking at the skin he can see above her jeans. Toned abs noticeable that makes him swallow hard. He looks away before anyone notices but he realises someone has. Greasy Sae is watching him, her eyes flicking back between Katniss and him. A confused expression is replaced with a amused smug smirk.

...

That night when everyone is asleep he slips his hand into his underwear and begins to pump himself thinking of touching Katniss, her touching him with her hands, with her mouth and then he explodes onto his hands, groaning quietly.

He wants her, no one else. He only has eyes for her. Every day when they go hunting he watches her when shes not watching. His eyes always trailing to her lips, then all over her body and he looks away before he starts to harden. He hears some guys talking about asking Katniss to the slag heap, they say she's sopposely good in bed. He goes green with jealously. Before they ask her, he asks her at school can they go swimming at the weekend.

She told him she knows a special place they can go, a lake or something. While she leads the way through the woods he watches her hips move and he licks his lips. When she stops he jumps back and looks around. He's in awe of his surroundings. A beautiful blue lake that matches the spring blue sky. Birds flying, singing. A small stone house beside the lake.

"Beautiful isn't it?"Katniss says.

"Yes. It is"Gale replies but he's not looking at the view He's looking at her.

When he strips down into his underwear, Katniss can't keep her eyes off of him. She watches his broad shoulders and abs every time he moves. She feels herself getting wet and she swallows hard. She strips her clothes off and feels his eyes on her but she can't be sure.

They swim around a lot in the water, laughing and smiling, moving closer and closer together. Neither of them realise it until his hands are on her ass and her legs are around his waist, chest against chest, breathing rapidly increasing. They stare into each others eye and their lips are joined together. Electricity between them, heat running all over their bodies when ever one touches the other. The kiss turns hungrily and tongues rubbing together.

Gale moves them onto the soft moss ground, he undoes her bra and his mouth immediately suckles and she moans loudly. He moves over to the other nipple and does the same to the other. He pulls off her underwear and pushes a finger into her wetness pumping slowly, watching her first,adding another, increasing depth and speed when her moans until she comes all over his fingers. She pushes him over onto his back and begins kissing his chest until she gets to his underwear and pulls them off. She puts her hand on his length and pumps him until he growls. When he twitches his up she puts her mouth on his cock and sucks humming in pleasure. He turns her over when he's about to come and pushes his length into her. Both of them groaning loudly.

They begin to move, Katniss wrapping her legs around her waist. Gale's arms around her back, hands holding the back of her head as he pounds into her. He tilts up her hips and pounds even harder more deeper which makes Katniss scream so loud, he feels her walls clamp on him every time. He has her neck covered in hickeys and bites and growls. She turns them over so she's on top. She rides him fast and deep making him beg her. He grabs her hips watching her breasts movements as she slams herself down on him making him through his head back.

"Take control Gale!"Katniss cries out. He flips her over throwing her legs over his shoulders and pounds so hard into her, wetness drips out of her all over his knees. He growls and she whimpers. He feels her body tremble and she screams and cries out her orgasm. He speeds grunting and cursing when he finds his release.

He collapse onto her, holding her close as they try to find their breath.

"I love you"Gale says.

"I love you too"Katniss says caressing his face and he leans down and kisses her tenderly.

...

Gale and Katniss keep their relationship a secret for a while. Having sex in the woods, at his house, her house only. Usually when their families are out. Few times he slammed her up against the door and fucked her hard while covering her mouth so her screams weren't as loud.

"God, I'm a lucky girl. Hmmm..."Katniss mumbles after. She raked her nails over his shoulders and licking his neck.

"I'll see you later"She said leaving to go hunting.

Later that evening, Hazelle and Gale are sitting on the sofa talking softly when they are interrupted by someone banging on the door loudly and shouting. Gale gets up off the couch and rushes to the door and answers it. Leevy, Katniss' neighbour is panting wildly.

"You need to get to Katniss' Gale now!"She says. He rushes out the door and runs to Katniss'.

"Leevy, what's going on?"Hazelle ask.

"Katniss. She was whipped over a turkey"Leevy replies.

"Will you look after the kids. Their in bed, I need to go over to Katniss. Please"Hazelle plies.

"Course"Leevy replies.

...

When Gale gets to the house there is men leaving the house and they look panicking when they see him. He rushes past them into the Everdeen's kitchen. He hears Haymitch, the only victor from district 12 that won the hunger games, telling Katniss' mother what happened.

He sees Katniss lying on the wooden kitchen table, a bloody slab, moaning out loudly in pain. She opens her eyes and starts calling out for Gale.

"Gale.. Gale.."she croaks out.

Gale rushes towards her and sits down on the stool beside her, he grasps her hand and strokes her hair with the other hand.

"I'm her Katniss. I'm here"Gale says. He leans over and pushes a hard kiss against her lips.

When he leans back he sees everyone watching her, Hazelle, Ms Everdeen and Prim.

Over a few months Gale looks after Katniss helping her to recover, holding her close until she falls asleep.

...

When Gale and Katniss told their families and friends about their turn in their relationship everyone was over the moon. Everything was perfect. A year down the line Gale has something else on his mind. He is walking up to Katniss' house trying to calm himself down. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Gale, come on in"Mrs Everdeen says surprised.

"Hi, I need to talk to you about something"Gale says nervously.

"Oh, come on in"Ms Everdeen says.

When they are sitting down in the kitchen, Ms Everdeen stares at Gale while Gale bites his lip looking anywhere Ms Everdeen is not.

"Katniss isn't home right?"He asks.

"No"She replies.

"Ms Everdeen, Lillian, I love Katniss with all my heart. I want to be with her the rest of my life. Will you give me your blessing to ask her to marry me?"Gale asks.

Ms Everdeen stares at him for a moment and a wide grin appears on her face.

"Gale, of course you have my blessing"Ms Everdeen replies.

"Thank you"Gale says letting out a breath he holds.

...

On a weekend they both go to the lake house for some quality time together. Gale feels the ring sag heavily in his pocket, he takes deep breaths, sweaty palms. She laughs at him when beads of sweat roll down his face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick? Because it's not even warm?"Katniss says.

"Nothing.. nothing"Gale replies.

...

After he wraps a blanket around himself and Katniss while watching the sunset. He gets down on one knee. She gasps when she turns around.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you with all my heart. Make me the happiest man and marry me?"Gale asks.

"Yes! Yes"Katniss replies. He slips on the ring quickly and lifts her off the ground and makes their way to the house.

...

"Do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your wife?"

"I do"Gale replies staring into the love of hiss life eyes.

"Do you take Gale hawthorne to be your husband?"

"I do"Katniss replies.

"You can now kiss your bride"

Tears roll down both their faces, Gale reaches over and kisses Katniss deeply and hears their friends and family whistle and cheer.

...

In their new home, he unzips her dress, lips kissing her shoulder to her neck as she moans lightly.

"Mrs Hawthorne"Gale mumbles into her shoulder. Katniss lets out a sigh.

"Take me to bed Mr Hawthorne"Katniss says to her husband.

...

Five months later, Katniss wakes up and runs straight to their bathroom. Knees hitting the bathroom floor hard and she barely misses the toilet. She feels someone holding back her hair and rubbing her back.

"You okay?"Gale asks with concern when they get back into bed.

"Fine, I'll get something off my mother later"She replies.

...

"Katniss your not sick"Ms Everdeen says.

"Then what?"Katniss frowns.

"Your pregnant"Ms Everdeen replies.

...

"Are you going to tell me what's going on Katniss. Please your worrying me"Gale says kneeling down in front of Katniss chair taking her hands in his.

"I'm Pregnant"Katniss says. Gale picks her up spins her up and kisses her lips.

"We're going to have a baby, our own family"Gale says gently caressing their unborn baby in his wife's belly.

...

Six months later, baby Tessa is born. The new parents stare down at their beautiful baby girl.

...

They sit at their meeting place watching the sunrise and their three beautiful children, Tessa, Rosie and Taylor, two girls and one boy who run around through the long grass

"I love you"Katniss says.

"I love you too"Gale replies.


End file.
